<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar &amp; Lemon (Officers &amp; Royal[tea]) by tolya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349196">Sugar &amp; Lemon (Officers &amp; Royal[tea])</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolya/pseuds/tolya'>tolya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Tea, Tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolya/pseuds/tolya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going from street sweeping to a tea girl wasn't necessarily a step up or down in society these days. It was at least warmer; the patrons, typically, kinder.</p><p>Especially one particular Deputy Commissioner.</p><p>(Aka every ship needs a coffee shop au)</p><p>(Rewritten!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya | Anastasia Romanov/Gleb Vaganov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy. This has been one of my biggest regrets is never finishing this story. There's a hundred reasons why but eventually I just got mad enough at myself to rewrite it. So here it is!</p><p>Round II</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer had finally began its yearly waning in Saint Petersburg.</p><p>The days grew shorter as night crept on longer. Soon, fires would start to appear in old oil barrels down the alley ways. But for now it was only a crisp breeze that floated through the trees, the green on their branches ebbing away to gold.</p><p>It was on one of the more mild days Anya found herself at the steps of a small tea shop.</p><p>Nothing about it was particularly intimidating. Yet still she hovered outside of it, gazing upwards at the exterior. The building seemed to try everything it could be to become more inviting. The color of it, even pale from being washed out over years in the sun, contrasted harshly from the other darkly colored or stone store fronts. The white ornate lettering had been newer, but still showed signs of aging, the curves of the words chipping.</p><p>A fluttering feeling had been stirring in her chest for the past few days. Ever since she had gotten the job, really. However it intensified as today was the day she actually <em>started</em>.</p><p>This position had fallen into her lap by sheer chance. It just so happened she had been nearby, shoveling snow off the sidewalk, when the owner who had been struggling with her arms full of supplies nearly met the gound. Anya had managed to catch the owner right before she stepped onto a nasty patch of ice. Anya picked up the few items that fell, as well as a good amount the other woman still had, carrying them into the shop for her. It was then and there the owner decided to offer a position. A quick claim that it was clear she could use the help.</p><p>The wages and the conditions of the job had been more than tempting. Though she felt as if she didn't deserve it. People would just see a dirty street sweeper behind the counter.</p><p>The owner had refused to take no for an answer, gave her a start date of a week later and well-</p><p>A girl could only share a sack of lentils with two other men for so long. Besides, it wasn't as if she was going to keep the job <em>forever.</em> Soon, or at least sometime in the future, she hoped they would be on their way to Paris. Another girl would quickly fill the warm position behind the counter.</p><p>Though Dmitry's reaction had been dubious.</p><p>"A <em>tea</em> shop? You got a job at a tea shop?" Dmitry repeated wryly.</p><p>Anya crossed her arms defensively, "Why is that funny?"</p><p>"Its not its just- well." His expression dropped. "You don't even <em>like</em> tea."</p><p>"And you think I liked shoveling three feet of snow off the Nevsky Prospekt?"</p><p>One hand came to rub atback of his neck, then sheepish, "Well no, it's just a job thats so... dainty."</p><p>
  <em>"Dainty?"</em>
</p><p>"I think its wonderful, my dear !" Vlad interjected "And it will be a perfect opportunity to practice your etiquette."</p><p>"Thank you, Vlad." Anya grinned, triumphant.</p><p>Dmitry rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, just don't get too cozy there."</p><p>She had ignored him promptly.</p><p>Anya pulled out of her thoughts, shaking her head. With a deep breath, hesitating only slightly before turning the brass handle, stepping through. Overhead, small bells tinkled, their sound seeming to echo through the empty shop.</p><p>She waited.</p><p>Though the warmth of the room wrapped around her snugly, the muscles in her shoulders were pulled tight, posture straight as she stood there. A clock on the nearby wall read just a few minutes before seven. It ticked steadily as she stood there to what could've been years. The hands struck the hour and played a small tune, startling Anya.</p><p>"Oh good you're here!" A voice called out, before the woman appeared from the back, hands white with flour. "For a moment I thought I might have scared you off."</p><p>The owner was an older woman with dark eyes and silver streaking through her black hair. Her clothing was darkly colored, except for the apron she wore. The sleeves of her blouse were rolled up to the elbows and her face flushed, no doubt from the baking.</p><p>"No, not at all." Anya said collecting herself. The superiors within the city public service had been callous and cold and reminded her daily there was ten people waiting to take her position should she be inadequate.</p><p>The other woman bent down and started rummaging through the drawers. "It occurred to me sometime later I hadn't even gotten your name."</p><p>"Oh." She blinked in surprise, "It's Anya."</p><p>"Anya, hm?" The woman repeated, but not commenting on the shortness of it. "Well don't just stand there, hang your coat come around the counter. This is for you."</p><p>The younger of the two did just that and hurried quickly over, taking the item. It was a brand new apron, cut of cream colored linen. A simple thing as it was, Anya had never had anything *<em>new</em>* It still had creases in it from where it was folded, unused.</p><p>"My name is Marya Petrovna." She introduced, "Today will be busy, so I hope you're a fast learner."</p><p>-</p><p>Marya had not had help in quite some time, if ever, Anya quickly realized. The best method of teaching Marya had was to throw her into the thick of things with little warning. It wasn't the worst experience, but as someone who had been used to almost only physical labor, the shop was a learning curve.</p><p>Memorizing the different names, shapes, smells, and colors of the tea had been one thing.</p><p>Baking, on the other hand had been the worst of it. Anya knew very little off cooking more than warming a can of beans over a fire. On more than one occasion they sold a handful of her burnt pastries at a discount. Yet every time Marya never scolded or reprimanded her, instead she would simply look them over and comment "Not as black this time."</p><p>And once a month Marya took inventory.</p><p>"...And the bergamot comes in only four times a year, on the third Tuesday of the month, regardless if the date and the chamomile comes the 22nd of each month. The former will be at the docks and the latter comes off at the station..."</p><p>She handed Anya a book of shipments, dates, and times. How much and each cost.</p><p>"You have to go down to the canal personally or else they'll short you a box." Maya stated, "But you needn't worry about that one, I'll take care of it. You'll just have to run the shop while I'm gone if you think you can handle it."</p><p>Despite her initial uncertainty she nodded, "Yes, of course."</p><p>In little under a month, Anya had learned a few things about her new boss. For one, she lived right above, in one of the small flats that were stacked over the shop. As most, she was a devoted Russian, but she never complained about the way things had become (or hadn't changed at all from one regime to the other) And while she didn't comment on these things, it was clear she noticed in the way she always baked just a few too many loaves of bread. Somehow they always winded up in the hands of someone in need just as they closed.</p><p>The ledgers in the book were blind to the act and Anya, who kept her head down most her life, wasn't about to speak on it.</p><p>There were other things about Marya as well. She was a widow of some years, with one grown son. It was clear she cared deeply for her child, the way she talked and how her demeanor changed. This was despite the fact she complained loudly about him never having time to visit his mother.</p><p>"Never have boys, Anya. You'll care for them for twenty years and who do they salute?" She huffed one day scowling at the portrait of revolutionaries hanging between the windows. </p><p>A smile had pulled at the corner of her mouth at the memory.</p><p>Anya was never at ease, not really. As a survivalist, she was always on her guard. Yet in the tea shop, and even in the crubling walls of the Winter Palace it felt a little easier. Trust was a strong word, but the environments had been the most welcoming of any other part of Russia.</p><p>The only time she felt like she truly was on edge was the ever constant presence of officers. The city was full of them now, the drab olive of their uniform coloring the sidewalks more than the gray cement.</p><p><em>"Leningrad?"</em> Her old superior in Odessa had wrinkled her nose as Anya handed in her notice and a flimsy explanation on where she was going. <em>"There's more officers in that city than there are rats. And they're twice as useless!"</em></p><p>The tea shop was close to the square officials liked to make their zealous and heartfelt speeches. Which in turn itself, was not far from state buildings themselves. Often around noontime a handful of them would wonder into the shop. Most of them young and fresh faced, often looking at the pretty girls from the factories who sat together at the tables near the windows. Marya had no issue calling out their behavior, regardless of rank. Protecting the young women.</p><p>It only took one glance from her for the young men to straighten their backs, as if called on by a general. It often brought Anya amusement.</p><p>Just about a month had passed without Anya realizing when the third Tuesday rolled around.</p><p>"You'll be alright while I'm out?" Marya asked, throwing a shawl around her shoulders, the cold now moving in faster with each day.</p><p>"Yes, I belive so." It had been slow with the change in seasons.</p><p>"Good, good. I should be back in a few hours. If not-" She rustled through her belongings, producing a single key. "Lock up and put this through the mailbox upstairs."</p><p>Anya's eyes widened, and felt herself soften at the trust.</p><p>"Of course." She nodded.</p><p>Marya was out the door, not a moment wasted in her day, her retreating figure disappearing into the bustle of the street.</p><p>With the lack of friendly chatter or customers the day seemed to go by slower than normal. Anya had taken to cleaning whatever she could find, currently the stock room- which had been the victim of abandoned cobwebs. She was in the middle of cleaning off the top shelf- when the bells over the door rang. Faintly, she could hear the clock chime at five and a quarter. Anya hastily dusted herself off,  and threw on her apron, grabbing a pad and paper.</p><p>She hardly glanced up once seeing the familiar uniform, instead focusing on the paper. "Good day and welcome. What can I get for you today?"</p><p>There was a quick intake of breath, "Oh. It's <em>you."</em></p><p>Anya looked up sharply, her eyes meeting with widened dark ones. It wasn't often she recognized anyone let alone anyone recognizing <em>her.</em></p><p>But this memory wasn't old at all.</p><p>A hand on her shoulder, a voice in a comforting tone.</p><p>
  <em>Those days are over, neighbor against neighbor</em>
</p><p>"The street sweeper. I had wondered-" He cleared his throat, his surprise quickly melted into something akin to amusement. "Well, I see you found the tea shop after all."</p><p>
  <em>I'm here everyday!</em>
</p><p>Anya felt her face flush at the jolt of embrassment and anxiety rising in her chest. "Y-yes. I suppose I did."</p><p>She let out a laugh that was more nerves than the situation.</p><p>A small, awkward silence lapsed between them. Both of them simply staring.</p><p>"Can I um-" Anya gesture after a moment to the various containers of tea behind her.</p><p>"Oh!" He cleared his throat again. Red seemed to creep past his collar and to his ears, "Forgive me. I was hoping to see ah... your boss."</p><p>"She stepped out for a moment." Anya answered, still holding her pad she raised it "Can I take a message for you?"</p><p>At her answer the man glanced to his wrist, frowning at the watch.</p><p>His expression worried her, attention from any official was never a good sign. "She should be back at any moment though." Anya attempted to cover. "If you would like to wait and I can get you something."</p><p>He let out a sigh, but smiled "I'm afraid I have a previous engagement." He reached into his uniform jacket, producing a small envelope. "If you would see she gets this, I would be grateful."</p><p>Anya reached over, their fingers brushing slightly as she took the letter. Her eyes were anywhere but his in that moment.</p><p>"Thank you." He placed his cap back on, tipping it towards her, "A good evening to you, comrade."</p><p>"You as well." She said with a smile that came more naturally this time.</p><p>It wasn't until he was out of the shop that she realized she hadn't even gotten his name.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>posting this at like 6am from my phone so I apologize in advance for any/all errors!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not quite yet morning when Anya rose. She minded her steps carefully as to not wake her companions as she walked the ruined halls of the palace. Being there in the winder would be harder. Fresh footprints in the snow would give them away, leading right to the door-</p><p>That was a thought for another time.</p><p>Only golden leaves freckled the ground this time in the year.</p><p>The sun had just began to peak over the horizon as she rounded the corner, the shop in view.</p><p>Already the lights of the kitchen were turned on. Not terribly uncommon for anyone who baked. As Anya slipped in through the storage room she could feel the warmth of the oven.</p><p>"Who's there?" Marya called out, slightly muffled through the wall spearing them.</p><p>"Oh it's just me!" Anya answered back, unwinding her scarf to hang with her coat.</p><p>There was the sound of the oven door scraping shut before the other woman appeared in the doorway, "Anya? What are you doing here so early?"</p><p>"I couldn't sleep." It was the truth. Her nightmares always worsened around this time. "I figured I would come down and see if you needed some help?"</p><p>One dark brow arched as Marya studied her for a moment. "I suppose it's never too early to get ahead, hm?" She dusted her hands off, a puff of flour coming from them. "There's a checklist everything we need to open on the counter. You can follow that. I'll be here if you need."</p><p>Anya nodded and started right away. Once she was out of sight of the older woman she heaved a sigh of releif. Nights like this were hard. The nightmares never eased- not even after ten years. Faces, events, grand rooms. Burning. Screaming. It all swirled around her mind cruely showing glimpses but never giving a name, a clear image. It never got easier, even after all this time.</p><p>She donned her apron, feeling it more to be a piece of armor. Here she could fight the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her still. Having a task to focus on was the best remedy she had found. It was perhaps why she had been able to last so long pushing a broom through Leningrad.</p><p>Slowly, the sun had inched into the sky. The deep colors turning to a light and lovely blue, a splash of clouds here and there. Thr clock chimed happily, signaling they would open soon. Everything had been finished for a piece of time now.</p><p>In the back Anya busied her hands by washing out bowls, sticky with residue from the dough Marya made. She almost didn't hear the bells of the shop ring through. The only reason she caught it was Marya's greeting- that fell short, midway through.</p><p>The sound of heavy bootsteps resonated through the shop, a gruff male voice followed them. Low enough that Anya couldn't make out. She quieted her movements, feeling a for a moment guilty about attempting to listen in.</p><p>Then the voice raised, mixed with Marya's own firey one.</p><p>The man was no customer. No, this was an argument that held bitter familiarity.</p><p>She dried her hands and moved closer, stepping as close as she could to hear the conversation more clearly. She was on alert, waiting for any signs of either to fly or to fight. Anya had held her own in a few less than desired encounters.</p><p>Marya had taken her in without question and Anya wasn't going to let some creep get the better of the other woman.</p><p>"...I've turned over my ledgers, time and time again. I've been investigated three times now. Nothing ever comes up."</p><p>"I know for a fact there are unaccounted for rations!" He all but shouted, "You are <em>stealing</em> from the state."</p><p>At that Anya's pulse jumped in her throat. The direction of the conversation was becoming more concerning.</p><p>"What am I stealing from the state?" Marya snapped back, "Half rotten grains and wet flour? I don't account for those."</p><p>A bitter, short humorless laugh came from the woman. Anya had never heard anyone address an official in such a manner. Not one that didn't disappear the next night. And with what he was accusing her of...</p><p>"And why is that? What are you hiding?"</p><p>"I hide <em>nothing.</em>" Her tone was cold, and full of anger, "Invite your book keepers here, let them see how little food we actually <em>receive </em>I-"</p><p>"<em>Marya Petrovna.</em> I have let you go on for long enough to honor what Stepan did for Russia. For what his son <em>continues</em> to do."</p><p>Anya felt a chill run through her body, but there was no draft to be found.</p><p>"But you husband is cold now, buried halfway across this country and you've become a thorn in my side. You undermine our leaders by doing what you do."</p><p>"If our new leaders are so threatened by hot water and leaves then perhaps they should not be leading <em>Russia</em>"</p><p>Anya's hand came to her mouth in shock.</p><p>The silence that followed was suffocating. Only the steady mechanical tick, tick, tick of the clock dared to make noise.</p><p>The man was the first to break it.</p><p>"Fix your ledgers, Marya. This conversation won't happen twice."</p><p>Heavy bootsteps once again echoed in the shop, the bells chiming. Anya peaked out just in time to see the man, dressed in the olive uniform, hesitate before stepping over the threshold. He turned back to face the other woman.</p><p>"If I find out Gleb knows anything about this- I will personally make sure he is reprimanded correctly."</p><p>With that he left. Marya's shoulder slumped, her hands coming up to cover her face. Anya was unsure how to act. On one hand this woman was her boss, and not someone who liked to show any sort of weakness.</p><p>On another, Anya just witnessed someone who had helped her without question, be threatened several times.</p><p>She made sure the other woman could hear her before she walked over.</p><p>"Marya." She stated softly, "Is everything alright."</p><p>Marya inhaled deeply, wiping her face as she stood straight again, but not quite looking at Anya.</p><p>"Yes, my child." She nodded, perhaps more to herself than anything else, "Everything... is fine. No need to worry."</p><p>It was not fine. And she would worry.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do to help?" She desperately wanted to.</p><p>Marya looked at her with a small smile. "You help enough, my dear. Heaves above know my son has been bothering me for years to bring on another hand. Now look at you, coming here before the sun is barely up."</p><p>It was a deflection. Anya understood, but a part of her had already decided this wasn't the end of the conversation.</p><p>"Well, it's more time to learn." She said returning the smile.</p><p>And she had been learning so much.</p><p>Names, dates, people, places, princesses.</p><p>Honestly, the small amount of baking and making tea had become the easiest thing she had to do in her life. It allowed her strained mind to relax and focus on something simple, a routine. The worst she had to deal with was a surly customer from time to time.</p><p>She wasn't quite ready to let it go.</p><p>--</p><p>The days following the officer's visit Marya was quieter, more reserved. A tired expression seemed to be permanently fixed on her face. She had Anya work the counter more than normal, not that she minded. Anya wasn't sure what would comfort her or what would be an insult. Marya was a strong woman in a cold world, taking comfort from another could just as well be seen as a weakness.</p><p>Even Dmitry acted as such, at the slightest point of vulnerability he would shut down, infuriating her to no end.</p><p>So, without asking, Anya took on a few more responsibilities. She prepped things needed for the next day, she cleaned every surface, and restocked the supplies. It may have been some of her own nervous energy that motivated her as well.</p><p>It came as a small surprise that midday on a Friday, one of their busier days, that Marya announced she had to leave suddenly. It was uncommon, as she rarely left the shop unless they had a shipment or a special delivery request.</p><p>"You have a key?" She asked in a clipped tone, tightening the shawl across her shoulders.</p><p>Anya nodded wordlessly.</p><p>"Good. You will need to close alone tonight."</p><p>It was all she said before sweeping out of the place. Anya didn't even have time to form a response.</p><p>She didn't have much time to think on it as a large group came in. It would be a late night, she thought a little guiltily as Dmitry and Vlad would be waiting for her. There wasn't much she could do about it. Resigned, she hoped they wouldn't be too upset.</p><p>As the day went by and night engulfed the city, Anya was relived to flip the sign on the shop door from open to closed.</p><p>Exhaustion pulled at her muscles and bit at her feet. She managed to fight it long enough to finish her closing duties; counting the register, sweeping, mopping. The simple tasks had seemed to take hours to do, how Marya had done it for so long on her own Anya didn't know.</p><p>She had just bit back a yawn, restocking the leaves in the canisters when she heard a rustle outside. Anya dismissed it quickly as another family from the apartments above.</p><p>A thud rattled the back door.</p><p>She jumped at the noise, her heart beating hard against her ribs.</p><p>It was likely an animal getting into the trash. She steadied herself, feeling quite foolish, as she went to retrieve her broom, preparing to shoo the creature.</p><p>As she approached the backroom the hinges of the door as it open abruptly.</p><p>Panic filled her chest as she stepped out of sight, her back flat against the wall, gripping the broom in her hand tightly. It wasn't exactly a weapon, but she was at least familiar with it.</p><p>She could hear the tentative footsteps, too heavy to be Marya's. It was still dark, the only light coming from the single lamp where she had been making noted for herself in the morning. There was a a loud crash followed by a line of curses. Not a very skilled intruder, then.</p><p>As they came closer Anya prepared herself.</p><p>One more step and...</p><p>THWACK</p><p>"<em>Ow.</em>" Definitely a man.</p><p>She hit him again.</p><p>"Wait! Ow! Stop, stop! I'm not-" His hand managed to find the switch on the wall, flooding the room with light.</p><p>She stopped her assault as she saw his face.</p><p>His dark eyes went wide, "You!"</p><p>Her stomach dropped as she recognized him. It was the officer- the younger one. The one who had lifted her up. The one who had just been in the shop a handful of days ago.</p><p>"I didn't expect you." His dark brows rose in confusion, looking like a wild animal that had been caught, "What are you still doing here?"</p><p>That snapped her out of it, "What are you doing here at all?"</p><p>He raised his hands upwards, half surrendering, "I mean no harm."</p><p>"That's not explaining."</p><p>He frowned then, "I was supposed to meet my- To meet Marya. When she was late I came to see if she was still here."</p><p>Anya's shoulder dropped slightly, "She's not back yet?"</p><p>She had hoped Marya simply had returned home already, not worrying with the shop.</p><p>"I was hoping you could tell me." He said.</p><p>She shook her head, "I haven't seen her since this morning."</p><p>He sighed heavily, "Of course." He eyed her warily for a moment, "I promise I'm not here for trouble. If you would- ah- lower your weapon."</p><p>Anya blinked then glanced at her broom, "Oh."</p><p>She let it fall back into its normal position, muttering out a quiet 'sorry.'</p><p>"You never did answer why you were here so late." He pointed out, hands finally relaxing to his sides.</p><p>The adrenaline had began to wear off, reminding her just who she was talking to.</p><p>Suddenly nervous, she tucked away a loose strand of hair, "I was closing. It was a busy day, so a few more things had to be done. I was just about to leave before you showed up."</p><p>Crashed his way through, no doubt ruining the shelves she just organized.</p><p>"I do apologize for that." He said sheepishly then, "I hadn't meant to scare you. Don't let me keep you, by all means."</p><p>Anya had a desire to do just that. She was so unbearably tired from the day, that a sack of lentils sounded like nothing but a soft downy bed.</p><p>However.</p><p>The events of the past few days made her hesitate.</p><p>"Are you going to wait for her?" She asked, curiously "Or shall I take another message?"</p><p>He checked is watch, as he had before and clicked his tongue, "I don't think I have a choice."</p><p>She wanted to ask what that meant but decided to let it drop.</p><p>"I'll get us some tea while we wait then. Might as well, right?" She shot him a smile then, that she hoped looked genuine and not frightened as she had felt.</p><p>"Oh, its alright you don't ha-"</p><p>"Do you take sugar or cream?"</p><p>--</p><p>His name was Gleb.</p><p>Or rather, Deputy Commissioner Gleb Vaganov as he formally introduced himself.</p><p>She was still, just Anya.</p><p>"It's nice to finally make you acquaintance properly." Gleb had said as they at a small table in the back. He hadn't taken cream or sugar, but had took a cup of regular black tea, "Though I must say this time has been my... least favorite."</p><p>Anya took a sip of her own drink to hide her smirk, "I <em>am</em> sorry for hitting you with a broom."</p><p>Something akin to amusement passed in his eyes, "I don't think you entirely are."</p><p>Was he... joking with her? And poorly too.</p><p>"Well, perhaps you shouldn't go sneaking around closed tea shops at night and expect any less." Her high strung nerves made her bold.</p><p>"Is that how you greet all your customers?"</p><p>"Only the ones who lurk in dark pantries."</p><p>He let out a sharp little noise, "It was not <em>lurking</em> I woud have at least knocked if I had known anyone was still here."</p><p>"Oh," Anya looked at him, "So you're saying  it's my fault."</p><p>"What? No! Most certainly not. I-"</p><p>He broke off when he saw her laughing quietly. He relaxed slightly in his seat she noticed. Gleb wasn't entirely unpleasant company. It was easier to talk to him perhaps without the uniform and shining metals between them.</p><p>No he was dressed quite plain, the only thing setting him apart from the factory workers was a face free of coal stains.</p><p>"I apologize for breaking in." He said suddenly, "I hadn't realized anyone else would be here. I'll make sure to help repair the shelves."</p><p>Her eyebrows shot up, "You broke the shelves?"</p><p>Whatever he had been going to say had been stifled as the backroom door opened yet again.</p><p>"Who's in my shop? Gleb that better be you."</p><p>Marya.</p><p>"Oh Anya," Her face was one of surprise, "You're still here." Her eyes turned to the company on the other side of the table. "And <em>you</em> where have you been?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same." He replied, a frown forming on his features.</p><p>Anya started as she moved to them, cuffing him on the back of his head.</p><p>"Ow!" He looked at her with wide eyes, absolutely mortified. "What was that for?"</p><p>She looked at him crossly, "I've been asking you to come around for months and the one time you do you're three hours late and keeping this poor girl up late."</p><p>"I-!" His face turned scarlet. Anya's matched.</p><p>"Well? Are you going to <em>try</em> to explain yourself?"</p><p>He looked up at Marya then. "We are in <em>company</em> Mother."</p><p>
  <em>Mother.</em>
</p><p>The woman she worked for, the one who talked often of her son-</p><p>
  <em>The Deputy Commissioner</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gleb</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I find out Gleb knows anything about this..."</em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh <em>no.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope yall liked it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank every single person who reviewed the original story. You all are so wondeful, I sincerely appreciate all the feedback. I hope I do you all right this time around.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>